On s'en fout
by Amako-sama
Summary: \UA Teen!Loki Teen!Tony/ "Skywalker". Le bar du coin de la rue, vous savez. Tony et Loki y échouent tous les deux. Problème avec l'autorité paternelle, y paraît. Ils ne pensaient pas que ça allait finir comme ça. Mais de toute façon, on s'en fout. Parce qu'on est libre, bordel. (suite envisageable si vous insistez)


Cadeau pour _Rainbow Lama_, merci à elle pour sa fidelité !

* * *

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu... _pleures, _fils ?

Loki releva brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés en entendant la voix de son père. Il aurait dû entendre l'étincelle de haine, de dégoût dans la voix. Mais pas ce soir. Il était détruit, brisé, réduit en de si fines miettes qu'il ne les retrouvaient même plus et traînait ses émotions comme d'autres leurs casseroles. Le coeur en bandoulière, il fit ce que tout enfant ferait à sa place. Il fit confiance à son père.

- Mon petit-ami m'a trompé, père.

- Ton _quoi _?

Le jeune homme aurait dû entendre la note menaçante dans la voix de son père. Mais non. Il avait mal, il était diminué. Il devait parler. Absolument. Ou il se consumerait.

- C'est Clint Barton, papa. Le fils du directeur du lycée.

- C'est Père, Loki ! Je ne te permet pas autant de familiarité !

- Pardon père. Mais j'ai si mal...

- Un Odinson ne pleure pas, cracha son père. Et un Odinson n'est pas une petite tapette !

- Mais...

- Et tu réponds en plus ! Je ne t'ai pas élevé ainsi, fils indigne !

- Père...

- Non, pas de père ! Je n'en peux plus ! Il est temps qu'on t'apprenne à te comporter comme un homme, un vrai !

- Je suis un homme, père.

- Tsss. Tu n'es qu'une femmelette. Et tu n'es même pas mon fils, dit-il plus bas.

-Quoi ?

La voix de Loki se brisa sur la fin du mot. Odin n'était pas son père ? Mais ce n'était pas possible !

- Argh, nous aurions dû te le dire avant, bâtard ! Ta mère, cette traînée, a fauté avec Laufey Tyrson quand nous habitions encore en Norvège. Te crois-tu donc Odinson, avec ta peau blafarde et tes cheveux noirs ? Avec tes yeux verts et tes grandes jambes ? Tu n'es pas comme nous, et ne le sera jamais.

Loki se leva avec violence, touché au cœur et voulant défendre sa mère. Sa.. mère ? Elle qui lui avait menti ? Elle qui avait choyé Thor comme personne ? Son visage se déforma en un rictus de rage. Il saisit son sac de sport qui traînait sous son lit. Un autre vestige de l'éducation de son père. Il devait devenir militaire, comme son frère cadet Thor ou son père. Comme un _Odinson._ Mais lui était un Laufeyson. Alors qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre.

Il jeta pêle-mêle quelques habits, sur ordinateur, son portefeuille et son seul livre dans le sac avant de glisser son portable dans sa poche et de lancer un regard de défi à son père qui le contemplait, ahurit au possible.

-Et bien _père,_ je crois que tout est dit.

-Où crois-tu aller ? éructa Odin en voyant son fils quitter sa chambre.

-Je m'en vais. Et vous ne me retiendrez pas.

-Et comment crois-tu que tu survivra dehors ? Sans travail, sans argent ? Tu vas crever comme le chien que tu es.

-Peut-être. Mais je crèverais loin de vous.

Loki plissa les yeux, fusillant ce père qui ne l'avait jamais aimé du regard. Puis il traversa le salon où sa mère le contempla, les yeux grands ouverts, se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Elle se leva et tendit un bras pour toucher l'épaule de son fils aîné. Loki se retourna vers elle et eut un rictus menaçant qui la fit trembler et se reculer.

Loki prit une grande inspiration et sortit en claquant la porte. Il était libre. Libéré de cette famille de fous. Maintenant, restait à savoir où il irait. La stupidité de son geste lui sauta au visage. Il aurait dû y réfléchir avant. Il entendait inconsciemment le rire de son père qui devait le voir hésiter sur le pas de la porte.

Sans un regard pour ce manoir au toit d'ardoise qui l'avait accueillit pendant toute sa vie depuis qu'il était arrivé à New-York, il prit la direction du « _Skywalker »_, le bar du coin de la rue qu'il savait ouvert toute la nuit. Il poussa la porte vitrée qui résonna au tintement de la cloche qu'il déclencha en entrant. Immédiatement, la serveuse, Maria, lui fit un sourire. La jeune femme connaissait bien Loki et son mari, Bruce, donnait souvent des cours de physique au jeune homme.

Loki lui rendit son sourire, un brin crispé et s'assit à une table dans l'ombre. À cet instant, il venait de faire le geste qui changerait toute sa vie. Il héla Maria et lui demanda une vodka-pomme. Oui, il n'avait pas l'âge. Mais son visage en disait suffisamment sur son état d'esprit et Maria l'aimait bien. La jeune femme acquiesça donc et s'attela à la préparation du verre tandis que Loki posait son sac sur la table et sa tête sur le sac. Il se sentait vidé. Pas d'émotions, pas de remords, pas de joie. Juste le vide.

Il entendit un sifflement à sa gauche qui le fit sursauter. Assit à moins d'un mètre de lui, sur la même banquette, se tenait un jeune homme aux yeux mordorés qui le fixait, un sourcil haussé, son sourire se perdant dans sa petite barbiche.

Loki décida de l'ignorer et remercia Maria d'un hochement de tête quand elle déposa son verre devant lui. Il avala lentement la première gorgée, savourant ce qu'il savait être le commencement des ennuis. Mais le commencement de sa vraie vie aussi.

Il tourna la tête vers l'adolescent à ses côtés lorsqu'il l'entendit engager une conversation houleuse, vraisemblablement au téléphone.

- ...ne reviendrait pas, Pepper. Qu'il aille se faire foutre.

- [...]

- Non. Il a exagéré cette fois. Ce programme était on ne peut meilleur et il l'a fait planter avant de m'accuser !

- [...]

- Eh bien qu'il me coupe les vivres ! Je suis suffisamment génial pour m'en sortir seul !

- [...]

- Laisses tomber Pepper. Mon père est un con et ça fait longtemps qu'on le sait.

Sur ces mots, le brun raccrocha, les sourcils froncés. Loki lui prêta tout de suite plus d'attention. Lui aussi avait des problèmes avec le paternel ? Bien qu'il n'est pas comprit le truc sur le programme, l'autre était apparemment dans une situation similaire à la sienne. Il se décala sur sa banquette pour se retrouver aux côtés de l'autre. Il finit sa vodka-pomme puis tendit sa main à son vis-à-vis.

- Je suis Loki.

- Tony, enchanté.

- De même. Des soucis avec l'autorité paternelle ?

- Vous aussi ?

- Ouais.

- Bienvenue au club.

La suite fut assez confuse. Loki se rappelait juste du ballet incessant entre Maria et leur table et les verres qui s'enchaînaient. Une discussion décousue où leurs pères se faisaient copieusement insulter. Deux billets sur la table, une main sur un sac de sport et le tintement d'une clochette. Deux corps chauds, la lumière des lampadaires, des rires irrépressibles. Une bouche contre une bouche, une langue joueuse, un gémissement. Un escalier, un _love hotel_ et un lit aux draps blancs. Et puis des gémissements, deux prénoms et de la transpiration. De la bestialité. De la tendresse. Une nuit pour tout oublier.

Lorsque Loki ouvrit les yeux, il paniqua un instant en ne reconnaissant pas le plafond craquelé au dessus de sa tête. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire et il tâtonna à ses côtés pour trouver une place vide encore chaude. En prêtant attention à son environnement, il entendit la douche. Il s'assit donc confortablement et attendit patiemment, le drap autours des hanches, que l'autre sorte de la salle de bain.

Il ne regrettait rien, ce n'était pas son premier coup d'un soir et c'était un moyen de dormir comme un autre, voilà tout. En plus, Tony était un bon coup. Alors il n'y avait vraiment aucun problème.

Quand le jet d'eau cessa, il enfila rapidement son boxer et se leva, se postant devant la porte. Tony l'ouvrit une paire de minutes plus tard et lui sourit, sourire auquel répondit Loki avant d'entrer dans la pièce embuée. Il prit une douche rapide et ressortit en boxer, trouvant le brun déjà habillé, assit à même le sol, le dos au mur. Loki s'habilla et vint s'asseoir près de son amant d'une nuit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? dit Tony.

- Je sais pas. Un bilan ?

- Va pour le bilan.

- On s'est bourré la gueule.

- Dans un bar.

- À cause de nos pères respectifs.

- On a couché ensemble.

- Dans un _love hotel._

- Ok. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Tu as quelque-part où aller ?

- Oui, mais pas envie d'y retourner. Et toi ?

- Non. Nulle part.

- On est dans la merde.

- Ouais.

- On s'en fout.

- Ouais.

Face à cette constatation, les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire. Ils étaient malheureux, à la rue, avec une gueule de bois. Mais ils n'étaient plus seuls. Et ça, ça valait tout les pères du monde.

- Je viens d'avoir une idée stupide, lança Tony.

- Dis toujours.

- Emménage avec moi.

- C'est une idée stupide.

- C'que je te disais.

- Okay. C'est d'accord.

- Vraiment ?

- Vite avant que je change d'avis.

- Cool !

Tony se leva d'un bond et fit signe à Loki de le suivre. Arrivé à l'accueil, il souffla un mot à l'oreille de l'homme bedonnant qui leur demanda la note et ils purent partir sans demander leur reste.

Dans un _love hotel_ miteux, un homme bedonnant paya la facture de la nuit de deux adolescents bourrés avec le code de la carte d'Howard Stark.

Loki et Tony marchèrent un moment avant de s'arrêter devant le panneau « à louer » d'un complexe d'appartements de petite taille au prix sans doute raisonnable. Après un regard de connivence, Tony attrapa son portable (Loki écarquilla les yeux devant le dernier modèle d'Androïd de la compagnie STARK IND.) et composa le numéro inscrit sur la pancarte.

Après une brève conversation, il fit signe à Loki de le suivre et poussa le pavillon métallique qui protégeait le minuscule parc précédant l'immeuble. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur d'ouverture et un bourdonnement se fit entendre, indiquant le déverrouillage de la porte. Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall où un homme d'une trentaine d'année, en costume impeccable, les attendaient visiblement.

- Messieurs, je suis Phillip Coulson, chargé de faire visiter ce complexe.

- Anthony Carbonell et Loki... ?

- Laufeyson. Loki Laufeyson.

- Vous êtes ici pour ?

- Une colocation. Un trois pièces fera l'affaire, indiqua Tony.

- Suivez-moi.

Loki fronça les sourcils au souvenir du nom qu'avait donné Tony. Carbonell... ça lui disait quelque-chose. Mais il était incapable de mettre le doigt sur le souvenir que ce nom éveillait.

Ils suivirent Mr. Coulson dans l'ascenseur et se dirigèrent vers le neuvième étage. Là, il s'arrêtèrent au 69A et Coulson déverrouilla la porte de bois sombre. Loki tomba amoureux de l'appartement au moment où il y posa un pied. Peut-être était-ce la couleur perle des murs où la latte de parquet qui craqua quand il y posa le pied mais il décida qu'il voulait vivre ici. Il croisa le regard de Tony qui acquiesça imperceptiblement.

Coulson avait suivit leur échange silencieux avec attention. Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait qui était Maria Carbonell. Mais le jeune homme devait avoir une bonne raison de donner ce nom, alors il n'allait pas chercher plus loin. Quand le duo lui fit part de son choix, il se contenta de sourire et de sortir les papiers de sa mallette de cuir. Il n'allait pas chipoter.

Coulson quitta l'appartement après leur avoir remit une clé à chacun. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux et éclatèrent d'un rire euphorique. Ils étaient libres. Ils n'avaient pas de travail, pas d'argent, mais ils étaient libres. Et c'était la deuxième fois en quelques heures qu'ils ressentaient cela.

L'appartement étant déjà sommairement meublé, ils s'écroulèrent sur leurs lits en un soupir de béatitude. Loki finit par se relever et s'asseoir près de Tony.

- Et si tu me disais la vérité ?

- Hum ?

- On va vivre ensemble. Donc un minimum de confiance, s'il-te-plaît. Tu n'es pas Anthony Carbonell.

- Techniquement, si.

- Tony...

- Ouais, okay, j'ai mentis.

- Qui es-tu alors ?

Tony soupira. Ça devait arriver. La question piège. Il avait espéré y échapper. Mais maintenant, il allait répondre et tout serait fini. Loki partirait.

- Tony Stark.

- Stark, comme, STARK IND ?

- Ouais.

- Tu m'étonnes que tu ai eu envie de te barrer.

Tony se releva brusquement, contemplant de ses yeux ahuris le visage paisible de Loki.

- Ben oui. J'imagine même pas la pression que tu devais avoir sur les épaules.

- Ouais. T'as raison putain. Trop de pression.

Tony éclata d'un rire fou, sardonique. Qui se changea en sanglots irrépressibles. La pression qui tombait, hein. Loki se contenta de s'allonger sur le torse de Tony et de poser sa tête contre son nombril. Les sanglots de Tony s'espacèrent pour s'arrêter définitivement et il posa une main reconnaissante sur les cheveux de Loki.

- Vie de merde.

- On est ensemble, monsieur-rencontré-hier-soir.

- Ouais. On est plus tout seuls, monsieur-rencontré-hier-soir.

- T'aimes les pâtes ?

- Ouais.

- Cool. T'auras qu'à nous en faire ce soir.

Tony rigola doucement face à la répartie de son nouvel ami. Nouvel ami. Nouvel appartement. Nouvelle vie.

- Hier, tu parlais d'un programme, demanda brusquement Loki.

- Ouais. C'est une genre de base de données que j'ai créée pour mon père, avec rappels et tout. Un truc compliqué.

- Génie ?

- Quelque-chose du genre, oui.

- Toi, génie. Moi, militaire débile. Enchanté.

- Tu plaisantes. Toi, militaire ?

- On choisit pas son père.

- C'est vrai, j'suis bête.

- Mais si j'avais pu choisir...

- Hum ?

- De la physique. Définitivement.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Ouais. Mais faut pas rêver. Pas de sous, pas de diplômes.

- Que tu dis. Je suis riche.

- Ton père t'as coupé les vivres.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'avais pas prévu ça depuis des années ? J'ai un compte en banque plein à ras-bord.

- J'veux pas être entretenu.

- Sois pas con. T'es mon assistant physicien.

- Assistant du grand Tony Stark. Cool.

- Je sais.

- Ta gueule, prétentieux.

- Hé !

C'était le début de leur nouvelle vie, donc. Tony Stark, génie informatique. Loki Laufeyson, physicien. C'était le début de leur nouvelle vie. Ils ne savaient pas comment ils allaient faire, où ils étudieraient, où ils travailleraient. Mais ils étaient ensemble.

Et trois ans plus tard, après deux diplômes et demi et une troisième colocataire, Natasha, ils n'avaient pas bougé.

Affalés sur le lit de Tony, Loki avec la tête sur le nombril de Tony, Tony avec une main dans les cheveux de Loki. Natasha entra dans la chambre en coup de vent et se planta devant eux, les poings sur les hanches.

Natasha. Une russe d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux roux et les yeux gris braqués sur eux. Un mètre soixante-quinze de rapidité et de cynisme. Une militaire, elle par contre, une vraie. Mais tellement gentille... et qui commandait des shawarmas dès que ça n'allait pas, avant même qu'on le dise.

Natasha, donc. Elle le fixait, le feu de son regard braqué sur le duo étrange qu'ils formaient.

- Les gars, ça peut plus durer.

- Heiiiiiin ?

- Très élégant Tony. Je disais, ça peut plus durer.

- Mais quoi ?

- La putain de frustration sexuelle de mes deux qui plane dans cet apart'.

Tony s'étouffa avec sa salive alors que son mouvement faisait sursauter Loki qui se mordit la langue sans le vouloir et retint un cri de douleur. La jeune femme leur fit signe de se lever, ce qu'ils firent sans discuter, trop surpris. En ahanant, la jeune femme poussa les deux lits simples l'un contre l'autre et jeta les couettes en travers.

- Voilà. Maintenant, je sors commander des shawarmas et vous baisez un coup.

Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, elle quitta la pièce, les laissant seuls avec leurs joues rouges et leur lit double. Un regard plus tard et tous deux s'embrassaient avidement avant de se jeter sur le lit et de se déshabiller précipitamment. Alors que Tony embrassait la clavicule de Loki et que celui-ci gémissait doucement, Natasha eut un sourire doux, de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle avait des shawarmas à commander. Et une bouteille de champagne à prendre, au passage.

Loki renversa leur position d'un coup de hanche et s'allongea de tout son long contre Tony, leurs érections pressées l'une contre l'autre.

- J'attends ça depuis le soir au « _Skywalker »._

- Trois ans putain.

- Comment on a fait pour être aussi con ?

- Je sais pas. Baises-moi.

- Toi aussi alors.

- Ouais. Qui d'abord ?

- On s'en fout. On a toute la vie devant nous.

- Ouais. On s'en fout.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Oui, c'est niais. Oui, c'est mon premier UA. Mais hey, on se refait pas. Le happy-end c'est mon trip. Bref.

Si vous avez aimé, laissez une review :D ça fait toujours plaisir !

Merci à _Siphirith_ sans qui mon cerveau en gelée de framboise n'aurait rien produit. Ze t'aimeuh, toi.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
